


Кумачовый галстук

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Series: Огни пустого города [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Series: Огни пустого города [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635997
Kudos: 4





	Кумачовый галстук

Впервые Данир увидел Изольку, когда ему было семь.   
Он родился в стройотряде. Весь мир для него был лишь бескрайней опалённой равниной, частично затопленной, местами утыканной остовами кирпичных коробок с окошками и редкими шлейфами сохранившихся асфальтовых трасс, где в глубоких рытвинах водились головастики. Высокие деревья встречались только на картинках в сказках. Что такое “густой лес”? Представь, что из земли растёт щётка, только очень-очень большая...  
Данир многого не понимал в песнях старого времени, которые его учили петь хором. Солнечный круг, небо вокруг — образ вызывал тревогу. Тогда ещё Данир часто видел солнце: Шестилетняя зима закончилась, когда ему было два, так что он застал светило ярким и горячим. Очень горячим, от него приходилось прятаться. В свои семь Данир пока только привыкал к мысли, что больше оно никогда таким не будет: ему рассказали, что людям пришлось запустить искусственное затенение, иначе бы мир загорелся снова.   
Солнце потускнело, и в редкие ясные дни проглядывало холодным пятном сквозь тонкую дымку. Данир думал: так этой злюке и надо, но было очень жалко молодую зелень, что только-только начала покрывать обожжённую землю. И ещё он скучал по звёздам.   
Погожих дней становилось всё меньше. Теперь небо — это тёмные перекатывающиеся тучи, и если они бегут быстро — значит, близко беда.  
Однажды пришла буря.  
Это было, когда стройотряд в первый раз — или уже второй? — развернул плавучую ферму в затоне реки, чтобы вырастить свою еду. Даниру нравилась ферма: сцепленные в симметричный узор шестиугольники из пористого полимера с тонким слоем удобренной почвы успели покрыться зеленью побегов; всё это заливал свет, который, как оказалось, звался дневным вовсе не за то, что лампы включались днём.   
Но вот пришла буря, и разметала зелёную мозаику. Не помогли “леса”-ветрорезы, что отрядовцы выстроили на старом пирсе тремя рядами длинных труб: буря и их сорвала, разбила, завалила обломками укрытие, куда спрятались от неё люди.   
Отсиживались долго. Данир с мамой оказались в ходоке — коридоре, что вёл к выходу, — так как из трёх основных помещений свежевырытого бункера закочнить успели только одно, и там было тесно. Из-за постоянных ураганов лагеря строились под землёй: всё наземное укреплять сложнее. Даже под временные стоянки рыли окопы для себя и техники, если поблизости не оказывалось подходящих сухих подвалов.   
Их стройотряд, один из многих, пришёл на погибшую в пожарах после метангидратных взрывов территорию, чтобы забрать её обратно. Работал основательно, медленно вгрызаясь в неласковую к людям землю. Однако Сибирь будто сама не хотела возвращаться к жизни.   
Дышать становилось всё трудней. Данир терпел, сколько мог, но постоянно ёрзал, не находя покоя. Мама запоздало обратила внимание на поднявшийся гам: где-то в центре толпы вовсю раздавали кислородные маски с баллонами. Увидев это, она подхватила было Данира на руки, подняла повыше, чтобы их увидели, чтобы дали хотя бы ребёнку; но не смогла держать его долго. Людей много, плохо всем.  
И тогда мама повела его к выходу.  
Они выползли под низкие бесновавшиеся тучи, под жёсткие струи воды, что били попеременно с разных сторон. Резкий холодный ветер зло метался среди раскиданных тюбингов и алюминиевых рам, трепал брезент, сорванный с окопов-времянок, где спрятали машины. Данир с матерью прижались к бетонной стенке и смотрели, как сердце бури, уже далёкое, медленно ползёт на юго-восток.  
А с северо-запада, вдогонку за стихией, сияя сигнальными огнями летел над рекой серебристый кончик стрелы: катер на подводных крыльях.  
И легко бы мог пролететь мимо — но нет, у затона он сбавил ход. Данир с матерью не могли видеть, где и как он пришвартовался, они сжались за своим несерьёзным укрытием, прятались теперь не только от ветра, но и от неизвестности.   
— Мам, кто это? — Даниру пришлось повторить вопрос трижды, чтобы его услышали.   
— Чужак. Серый борт. Тихо, — шикнула мама в самое его ухо и для верности приложила ладонь к губам.   
Но это не помогло: их обнаружили за считанные минуты. Девушка — маленький Данир принял её за вполне взрослую тётеньку — спрыгнула откуда-то сверху, сразу отрезая им пути к бегству. Образ навсегда врезался в память: непонятный свитер крупной вязки, больше похожий на рыбацкую сеть, не мог защитить хозяйку от холода, и ветер нещадно трепал его, одежду под ним и медные кудри, собранные на затылке в пышный хвост; но погода не беспокоила незнакомку. Она оглядела на людей спокойно, оценивающе — и внезапно, будто вспомнив, как надо общаться с малышами, улыбнулась Даниру, помахала рукой.   
— Что у вас случилось? — Спросила незнакомка у мамы Данира, приложив руки ко рту рупором. — Вы одни?  
Мама что-то сбивчиво ответила. Данир стоял рядом, но не смог разобрать слова — однако незнакомка понимающе кивнула.  
— Оставайтесь здесь.   
И рыжая исчезла.  
Мама не собиралась слушаться её распоряжения. Она тут же потянула Данира обратно в бункер, решив, что лучше пересидеть в духоте. Но им навстречу уже выбирались новые пострадавшие, которым не хватило масок. Люди вдыхали полной грудью и кашляли, поддерживали друг друга, улыбались, спорили, застопорить ли люк открытым или это бессмысленно, ведь кислород без тяги вниз не пойдёт; они не слышали и не слушали Данирову маму, что пыталась предупредить их о непредвиденной угрозе.   
Пока угроза не появилась сама. На глазах Данира стройотрядовцы вдруг замерли, глядя куда-то ему за спину. Он обернулся.  
Незнакомка в серебристом свитере-сетке вернулась, держа в руках пару свёрнутых одеял. Она тоже застыла, выжидая — всё-таки, одна против толпы. Не испугалась, как позже решил Данир, вспоминая произошедшее, но предпочла не провоцировать.   
Замёрзший Данир плохо понимал, что происходит, он увидел одеяла и подошёл получить своё.   
Простой жест доброй воли решил дело. Закутавшись и постепенно согреваясь, Данир с интересом наблюдал, как невысокая по сравнению с прочими взрослыми гостья командовала ими, и перед ней расступались, не возражая.   
Она в одиночку вытащила из грязи сорванный очиститель и помогла разобрать завалы, из-за которых забились воздухозаборники. Длинным багром вылавливала с борта катера разнесённые повсюду соты плавучей фермы; а если надо, то и прыгала за застрявшими в водорослях и корягах сегментами в ледяную воду. Сильная и прыткая, она не боялась ничего: ни бури, ни топи, ни людей.  
Данир узнал, что гостью звали Изольдой Оскаровной Хелльквист, но ей так не нравилось, и она представлялась по-простому — Изолька; и появилась она у затона не случайно: лагерь успел послать сигнал о помощи, на который она и откликнулась.   
К ночи Изолька уехала, оставив одеяла Даниру и его маме в подарок. Данир удивился вслух: а разве “той тёте” они совсем-совсем не нужны? “Мёртвые не мёрзнут”, — сказала мама грустно. И объяснила, наконец, почему все так испугались сначала и зачем на Изольке был тот странный свитер.  
После огня на сибирской земле не осталось ничего живого. А на опустевшее место пришли мёртвые.   
Они хотят, чтобы люди вернулись, чтобы вновь стояли города. Они исследуют пустоши и болота, ведут рабочих вглубь и защищают их, если вдруг какая беда. Предлагая помощь, мертвецы надевают серебристо-серое: принятый у них символ сдержанности и добрых намерений. Но люди нужны мертвецам, как людям нужны рис и куры, и, выручая многих, мертвец забирает чью-то жизнь взамен.  
В тот раз Изолька не тронула никого. Но Даниру сказали:   
серое — значит смерть.

***  
Даниру было четырнадцать, когда их посёлок сожгли бандиты.  
Ворьё и грабители приходили и раньше. Ферму в складках местности не спрячешь, к тому же зелень освещать нужно, это демаскирует; а значит — будут время от времени весёлые гости. За год до этого бродяги захватили троих девчат; отрядовцы пообещали часть урожая в качестве выкупа, а пока шёл торг, собрали ударную группу и отбили заложниц. Было дело, что кто-то вламывался по ночам в хранилища. Но чужаки, что приходили раньше, хотели разжиться едой, оружием и ещё каким добром, и не то, чтобы любой ценой: не находилось идиотов, чтобы выступать открыто против ста пятидесяти поселенцев, пусть не военных, но неплохо вооружённых людей. Пришлые всегда сначала засылали парламентёра или ещё как сообщали свои требования.  
Но эти бандиты начали разговор издалека, с обстрела снарядами. К такому никто готов не был.  
Они пришли не ради наживы, их не интересовали ни сохранность урожая и техники, ни живые девки — ничего. Они хотели одного: стереть с лица земли сам посёлок, чтобы помешать той силе, что отправила стройотряд и временами обеспечивала его с воздуха самым необходимым, закрепиться на территории.   
Бандитов наняли убивать. Позже, несколько лет спустя Данир смог вычислить, кто из действовавших тогда в регионе игроков мог бы пойти на такое.   
Сибирь — богатый покойник, за чьи сокровища схлестнулись на смерть гробокопатели всех мастей. Старые города с инфраструктурой были безвозвратно потеряны, но в недрах остались ресурсы, теперь ещё более ценные для едва устоявших очагов цивилизованного мира. А власти в Сибири больше не было — подгребай, кто первый возьмёт, кто отстроит и, главное, удержит. Тот и право имеет.  
Но в тот день Даниру было не до анализа политической подоплёки. Лёжа с распоротым животом в тупичке между теплицами, он бессильно наблюдал за расправой и никак не мог осознать: откуда, зачем, за что эта бессмысленная жестокость, как люди вообще могут делать такое с людьми.  
Он мог видеть немногое, а понимал ещё меньше. Время замедлилось, тянулось, как переваренный кисель, но в реальности налёт был стремительным и коротким.  
...Вспышка: младшие бегут в сторону бункера, как их учили делать в случае опасности, несколько женщин сопровождают их в укрытие, и среди них — мама. Такой она и останется: фигурой без лица на фоне чёрных туч. Она оглядывается, но не видит Данира, она не знает, где её сын — но в этой неразберихе не до того, она делает то, что должна…  
...Отрядовцы теснят группу бандитов обратно к берегу, те отступают почти без боя — но вдруг разом падают наземь, и вражеские катера открывают огонь по защитникам посёлка…  
...Уже не отдельные всполохи, а зарево пожара освещает брошенный в грязь защитный короб воздухозаборника. В вентиляционные шахты бункера летят белые баллоны газовых гранат. Данир не видит вход, только слышит, как строчат в той стороне короткие полуавтоматные очереди, и голоса, пронзительные голоса…  
Бандиты торопились. Не стали обыскивать бункер и добивать раненых, не обратили внимание на засыпанного осколками лопнувшей стены Данира. На прощанье они подожгли фермерские грузовые баркасы и угнали единственную быстроходную яхту, “Мечту”. Видимо, не желали уходить совсем без трофеев.  
Даниру казалось, что он пролежал так вечность, но это не могло быть правдой. Дальше он помнил плохо: его нашли, отнесли к тяжело раненным, оказали ту помощь, что могли — но ему нужен был врач. Врача не было.   
Сознание то и дело норовило выскользнуть и нырнуть в мутные глубины, как прыткий головастик сквозь пальцы, когда ловишь его голыми руками. Данир всё хотел спросить про маму. Наверняка и не единожды спросил, но не запоминал, отвечали ли ему.  
— Этого беру, — раздался рядом девичий голос, звонкий и чёткий, и Данир проснулся окончательно. Из руки его тянулась вверх тонкая трубочка капельницы. Значит, помощь прибыла. Боль не то, чтобы ушла — так, отступила ненадолго.  
— Ребёнок же совсем, — возразил бессильно кто-то знакомый, из своих.  
— Крепкий малец, — Изолька говорила громко, чтобы оглушённые люди услышали. — Успею довезти до больницы. А те точно не доедут.  
— Ему в дороге бинты менять придётся…  
— Я умею это делать.  
— Так кровь же…  
Изолька не ответила. Отрядовцы не доверяли ей, не хотели отдавать Данира.   
“Плата,” — понял он, — “они подозревают, что она съесть меня решила”.   
Задумался: а что, если и правда решила?   
Приподнялся, насколько хватило сил, огляделся. Мамы не было. Он не нашёл её ни среди тех, кто встал между ним и упырицей, ни среди лежачих раненых. Верх и низ качнулись, пришли в движение, стремясь поменяться местами, и Данир тяжело опустился на постель.   
— Я поеду, — просто сказал он, и обернулся к Изольке. — Я согласен. Только найдите тех, кто это сделал, пожалуйста.   
Изолька улыбнулась.  
Она несла Данира сама, на руках — не хотела, чтобы кто-то ещё поднимался к ней на борт. Разместила в каюте, где мальчик тут же задремал. В тайне он надеялся, что Изолька съест его вот так, во сне, и он ничего не почувствует.  
Она приходила к нему то с капельницей, то с бинтами, и обтирала влажной губкой его лицо и тело.От запаха крови некуда было деться, но Изольку он будто бы не беспокоил: как Данир ни приглядывался, он не заметил удлинения клыков, те остались вполне человеческими.  
— Ты правда везёшь меня к врачу? — осмелел он наконец.  
— А куда ещё? Сама я тебя толком не заштопаю, так что можешь не упрашивать: геройствовать ты со мной не будешь. Отдыхай, мститель, достану я их. Всех достану. Но потом.  
В следующий раз он проснулся с ощущением, что чего-то не хватает: вибрации движения. Катер остановился.  
Люди с носилками ждали его у трапа, потому что ревнивая Изолька опять отказалась пускать к себе чужаков. Пока она несла его два десятка шагов, Данир обратил внимание на то, что только кожа у неё прохладная, но от тела не веет могильным холодом, и если прижаться к её груди, небольшой и мягкой, чувствуешь её внутреннее тепло. А ещё у Изольки билось сердце.  
— Разве ты мёртвая?  
— Я переродившаяся, — Изолька нахмурилась, подбирая слова. — Нелюдь, это значит, что уже не-людь; человеческое умерло, стало… симбиотическое.  
Данир кивнул, хотя смысл её ответа в полной мере осознал много позже.

Выхаживали его долго. Больница была не стройотрядовской, но Изолька охраняла и её, так что Данира приняли по её просьбе — и в счёт её услуг. Навещала его только она, когда оказывалась проездом.  
В один из визитов Изолька пришла не с пустыми руками.  
— Держи, — звякнула в воздухе брошенная связка ключей. Данир поймал, взглянул на брелок с красной звездой с секундным замешательством.  
— “Мечта”?!  
— Сказала же, что отыщу уродов, — Изолька и не пыталась скрыть довольной хищной усмешки. — Они даже переименовывать не стали, так что по яхте и выследила.  
— Спасибо, — со всей серьёзностью поблагодарил Данир.  
— Оставь себе, пригодится. И когда выпишут, без меня не уплывай: твои снялись со старого места, потеряешься ещё.  
В светлой больничной палате непокорные кудри Изольки являлись единственным ярким пятном. И Данир решил:  
медное — значит возмездие.

***  
Даниру было пятнадцать, когда он подарил свой кумачовый галстук другу.  
Изолька предупреждала не зря: пока в больнице его ставили на ноги, с цивилизованной земли пришла команда перебросить остатки стройотряда куда-то далеко и объединить с другой группой поселенцев. Даже с “Мечтой” у Данира не было ни единого шанса добраться до своих в одиночку, через пустоши.   
Какое-то время он жил при больнице. Ночевал в каюте, когда звали — помогал, и учился потихоньку всякому, если на него находили время.  
Старообрядцев тоже кто-то снарядил, послал сеять и взращивать жизнь в Сибири. Привычные к труду, готовые к испытаниям, ведомые идеей, они искали себе место, где смогут построить оплот нового, справедливого общества. И на пути своём они подобрали сироту-инородца: старейшины прибыли заключить долгосрочный контракт с врачами, и кто-то приметил мальчишку на пришвартованной яхте.   
Даниру предложили не маяться без дела, а идти в общину, жить под крышей, освоить толковую профессию. Он согласился.  
Разумеется, ключи от “Мечты” пришлось передать старейшине на хранение: чего кораблю простаивать, гнить в порту? Даниру пообещали, что у него будет право забрать её, когда он вырастет. Данир всё прекрасно понял, но другого пути для себя не видел: в Сибири одиночкам делать нечего, рано или поздно пришлось бы к кому-то прибиться.  
В новую семью Данир не вписывался. Как и его родители, эти люди тоже смотрели на мир ясными глазами, полными надежды — но другой. Они тоже много пели хором — но не те песни.  
Ему впервые рассказали о боге. Данир отчаянно не понимал, как же это: получается, Сибирь сгорела по чьей-то воле? Ему объясняли: это наказание за грехи. Поначалу этого хватило, но после очередного кошмара он задал следующий вопрос: а за чьи грехи пробили голову пятилетнему Лиаму, потравили газом и расстреляли не только взрослых, но и малышей на ферме? За какую такую страшную вину черви выели внутренности девчонке, что когда-то лежала в соседней с ним палате?  
Для невозмутимого старейшины всё было просто: это место — ад, в самом буквальном смысле. Огонь вырвался из бездны и поглотил старую, развращённую донельзя страну, а теперь в Сибири правя, не таясь, бесы-кровопийцы. Но власть их не вечна, а прельстившимся злом воздастся за все преступления.  
— Им уже воздалось, — заупрямился Данир. — Не от ангелов, а от Изольды Хелльквист. И никакая она не бесовка!  
Про грязные руки и про то, что служить исполнителями воли божьей могут и не самые достойные существа, сами того не понимая, он уже не слушал.  
В общем, не смотря на доброту и терпение старообрядцев, общего языка с ними Данир не нашёл. Его жалели: мальчик такое пережил, вот и замкнулся.  
Он думал о том, чтобы уйти: попросить “Мечту” обратно и записаться в сопровождение речного сухогруза; предусмотрел и меры на случай, если яхту ему не вернут. Конечно, все его планы были авантюрами чистой воды; но кто знает, может, однажды он бы и вправду сбежал, если бы не Стёпка.   
При старших они звали друг друга как положено: Степаном Яковлевичем и Даниром Венеровичем. А между собой юношество общалось по-простому: Стёпка да Данька. Данир отчаялся просить не сокращать его так.  
Сдружились они не сразу: Стёпка, главный заводила, был старше на полгода, выше на голову и тоже сирота; молчаливого Даньку-чужака он взял под крыло с первых дней их знакомства — старшие сказали присмотреть, он и присматривал. А вот Данир поначалу на нового приятеля смотрел косо, не доверяя никому.  
Не то, чтобы их объединил какой-то особенный случай или беда. Данир и сам не мог точно сказать, когда записал Стёпку в надёжные товарищи. Просто однажды понял, что это давно уже так.  
Временами Данир принимался рассказывать Стёпке о прошлой жизни. Больше некому было, а друг, казалось, понимал.   
У Стёпки была своя мечта: не яхта, а настоящая, от которой у подростка загорались глаза и твердел голос. Стёпка мечтал, ни много ни мало, изменить Сибирь, пересобрать её заново. Он ходил в подмастерьях у строителей, осваивал профессию на совесть. Данир видел, что для Стёпки это больше, чем обязанность.  
Чего нельзя было сказать о самом Данире. Он тоже не отлынивал, и вроде справлялся неплохо. Но он будто разучился гореть каким-либо делом. Он верил, что рано или поздно раскинутся на этой земле леса и сады — пусть без солнца, под вечно плаксивыми тучами, назло всем ураганам. И с изменяющимся составом атмосферы люди тоже что-нибудь придумают. Но стоило ему представить в этом будущем себя за работой, как вспоминался воодушевлённый голос матери, декламирующей стихи, весёлые песни отца с дядьями у костра, первые ростки зелени на только-только выложенных в красивый геометрический узор островках плавучей фермы…  
В конце концов Данир решил, что до светлого будущего он просто не дойдёт. Такие, как он, падают по дороге, ломаются, потому что слабовольным в Сибири не место.   
Однажды он признался в этом Стёпке. Тот назвал страхи Данира чушью, с жаром бросился убеждать, что главное — просто очень сильно захотеть. Они крепко поспорили тогда, чуть было не разругались — и Данир в сердцах протянул Стёпке то, что никогда никому из старообрядцев не показывал: свой детский галстук.   
— На, держи, — твёрдо сказал он, — ты его достоин, а я нет.  
Стёпка не знал, что это за красный треугольник ткани. Данир объяснил. А потом спел одну из песен своего детства — закочнил уже зажмурившись, со слезами на щеках.  
Потрясённый Стёпка подарок принял: понял, что друг Данька сейчас не передумает.   
Но когда Стёпка появился в галстуке на глазах у старших, увидавшие его женщины побледнели, перекрестились. Поднялся скандал. Стёпку заставили тотчас же снять эту жуткую вещь, и старейшина взял с юноши клятву, что тот никогда не наденет на себя красное: этот цвет любим упырями.  
Старейшина проговорился в тот раз, что рубаху цвета крови выдают тем, кого отправляют к мертвецам. И Данир запомнил:  
красное — значит жертва.

***  
Даниру было девятнадцать, когда Изолька поцеловала его.  
Он уже знал, что старообрядцы сотрудничают с Изольдой Оскаровной. Бесовка или нет, а встречали её вежливо, без страха и презрения; через неё вели дела с прочими мертвецами, носящими серое.  
Возможно. немалую роль сыграл в том и рассказ Данира: Изольку предпочли потому, что она исключительно редко собирала дань с поселенцев, ей больше по нраву была кровь бандитской швали. На памяти Данира добровольцы в красных рубахах уходили с ней всего дважды, и оба раза — не по желанию самой Изольки: она лишь сопровождала их к сторожам больницы, при которых прекратились налёты на склад медикаментов, и хозяевам дорог, что навели какой-никакой порядок с поставками.  
Ушедших помнили. Данир удивлялся, как так вышло, что несмотря на свою философию старообрядцы согласились играть по общим правилам.   
Разрешил его сомнения Стёпка. Он доходчиво разъяснил концепцию грязных рук, о которой когда-то говорил старейшина: живя в аду, ты не можешь не запачкаться. Кому-то придётся взять на себя дурное, ради блага остальных. Кто-то должен стрелять, кто-то — умереть, чтобы сохранить общину. Главное — не потерять внутренние нравственные ориентиры и до конца оставаться человеком.  
К девятнадцати годам Данир окреп, возмужал, и теперь наверняка мог бы уйти — но уходить пока было некуда. Лёгкая “Мечта” поистрепалась, пережив несколько бурь вне защищённого дока, и требовала ремонта перед серьёзным путешествием.  
А оставаться он сам не хотел: среди сверстников он был как-то сбоку, всё время крайний, так и оставшись чужаком и инородцем. Для девиц он окончательно стал Даниром Венеровичем и никак иначе, и вчерашние подружки по играм сегодня не хотели идти с ним на танцы; впрочем, пока что его это мало заботило.   
С семнадцати юношей отселили в бараки для холостых. В комнате с Даниром кроме Стёпки жило ещё четверо ребят-сирот. Соседняя была укомплектована так же, и прораб прозвали их первой и второй сиротскими бригадами. Строили много: старообрядцам удалось закрепиться, поселение росло на глазах, и постоянно нужны были новые складские помещения, крытые павильоны ферм, защищённые от воды и ветра гаражи и ремонтные базы для техники, да и просто ремонт после каждого очередного урагана.  
Зато ходить на молитвенные собрания его больше никто не заставлял, и Данир на них не появлялся. Да и соседи по комнате особого рвения в духовных практиках не проявляли, один только Стёпка посещал молельню регулярно, хоть и редко.  
Однажды всё изменилось.   
Календарь утверждал, что на дворе стоит самый разгар весны; погода менялась по нескольку раз на дню: то к ночи прихватывало заморозками, то мурыжило духотой, то щедро заливало ливнями. Из-за гроз часто приходилось прерывать работы.  
Сироты — все, крмое Данира, — вдруг стали пропадать по вечерам в молельне. Поначалу Данир не придал тому значения, пока не заметил, каким серьёзным и тихим стал Стёпка, да и остальные, в общем-то, тоже.   
Стёпка подолгу молчал, отвечая рассеянно и односложно, если к нему обращались. А иногда вдруг начинал рассуждать о планах на старые постройки, что выстояли во времена пожаров, о логистике подвоза стройматериалов и важности связей между поселениями. Ребята с ним то соглашались, то вяло спорили о сущих пустяках. Данир в те разговоры не встревал, не понимая, к чему они ведутся.   
Пару раз он пытался растормошить Стёпку наедине, но тот отмахивался, и Данир не лез дальше с расспросами. Решив, что рано или поздно друг расскажет всё сам, он оставил Стёпку в покое.   
Так прошёл почти месяц. И наступил вечер, когда Стёпка сказал:  
— Мы ночью на собрание идём, Пошли с нами, что ли.  
— Зачем? — удивился Данир.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — не стал развивать тему Стёпка, и лёг на койку, отвернувшись к стене.  
Первая и вторая сиротская бригады полным составом улеглись рано, без традиционных посиделок с чаем. А к полуночи встали по будильнику, молча собрались и вышли.  
Данир отправился со всеми. Стёпка кивнул:  
— Я попрошу, чтоб тебя пустили.  
Уточнять куда Данир не стал.  
Ночь выдалась не слишком холодной, под ногами хлюпали непросохшие лужи.   
Шли они не к молельне и не в главный корпус, а за основной периметр, на окраинную стройплощадку, где работали днём. Расчищенный пустырь дожди превратили в грязевую топь, в которой то и дело вязла тяжёлая техника, а людям приходилось передвигаться исключительно по мосткам да переброшенным через залитые водой канавки брёвнам.   
Там их уже ждали пара старейшин и прораб. Просить за Данира Стёпке не пришлось: на присутствие лишнего юноши никто из взрослых не обратил внимание. Они высматривали что-то — или кого-то — во внешней темноте за границей, очерченной светом ночных фонарей.   
Сироты разбились на группы, заняв широкие участки мостков. Данир держался Стёпки и с интересом наблюдал за происходящим.  
Он пропустил момент её появления: заметил, как несколько голов повернулись в одну сторону, и только тогда увидел на бревне через рытвину девичью фигурку. Он давно её не видел. Оказалось, что теперь Изолька ниже его ростом, да и выглядела при этом совсем молоденькой. Конечно, она и раньше такой была, это Данир повзрослел.   
— Мир вашему дому, — поздоровалась Изолька.  
— Мир тебе, — удостоили её кивками старейшины, а прораб подал знак сиротам, и те, толкаясь на ограниченной площади, выстроились в подобие шеренги. На всякий случай Данир пробежался взглядом по товарищам: ни на ком не было ничего красного.  
— Сегодня полнолуние, — обратился к своим подчинённым прораб. — Уговор с Изольдой Оскаровной вступил в силу, а дальше вам самим решать.  
Изолька скупо улыбнулась. Данир знал это её выражение: со стороны оно казалось дружелюбным, но на самом деле значило, что ей не очень-то нравится происходящее.  
— Я беру одного ученика. Прямо сейчас, без всяких “завтра” и “дайте подумать недельку”. Это не сказки и не весёлое приключение. Обещаю: будет тяжело, противно, и это навсегда. А ешё это “навсегда” может закончиться быстро и обидно, наш молодняк мрёт часто. В основном, по глупости. Итак, кто-нибудь сам хочет?  
В полной тишине Данир шагнул вперёд.  
Дорога, которую предлагала Изолька, никогда его не манила — раньше он даже не рассматривал для себя такую возможность; просто он пообещал себе, что справится. Пусть у него будут те самые грязные руки, всё равно ни на что большее ему в жизни рассчитывать не приходится.   
И ещё рядом будет Изолька.   
— Нужен только один, — сказал прораб.  
Данир оглянулся: кроме него, из строя вышел только Стёпка.  
Они удивлённо уставились друг на друга — и ни один не уступил.  
Данир представил себе, что должно было твориться в голове у друга, ради чего он мог решиться на незавидное существование хищника: ему, видимо, наплели про серьёзную ответственность и высокие цели. Стёпка верил, что именно он должен стать новым защитником.  
А у Данира никакой цели вообще не было: ни высокой, ни низменной. В тот момент о вечной жизни он как-то вообще не думал — вряд ли он до неё доживёт. Он просто хотел уйти с Изолькой, призраком-хранителем его детства. Он не мог от неё отказаться, даже если бы друг попросил.  
Так они и стояли, молча.  
— Значит, я сама выберу. Я забираю Данира.  
Она узнала его, вспомнила его имя.   
— Степан Яковлевич надёжен и хорошо подготовлен, — возразил ей старейшина. — Мы бы предпочли в перспективе работать с ним.  
Изолька и ухом не повела.  
— Спасибо, я вас услышала, но мне решать.  
— Данира Венеровича тут вообще быть не должно, — опомнился второй старейшина. — Он не ходил на ликбезы, так что вряд ли отдаёт себе отчёт о последствиях своего поступка.   
— Живи, — тихо сказал Данир Стёпке. — Ты ведь строить мечтал, а не убивать.  
— Не лезь, — так же тихо ответил Стёпка. — Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём речь, ты не готовился.  
— Вы обещали, что я смогу уйти, когда захочу, — напомнил Данир старейшинам. — И яхту забрать…  
Краем глаза он заметил движение справа, но увернуться не успел: ему вцепились в плечо и развернули, тут же прилетел короткий удар под дых. Руки товарищей ухватили, удержали, помешали закрыться от второго удара — но его не последовало.   
Изолька уже стояла рядом, перехватив занесённый кулак Стёпки.  
— И этот-то боец, по-вашему, надёжен? — Фыркнула она. — Буйные мне не подходят.   
Стёпка выдохнул и как-то весь сразу поник. Изолька отпустила его.  
— Вопрос с яхтой обсудим позже, — бросила она старейшинам через плечо. — Данир, ты точно решил?  
Они уходили вдвоём, не оглядываясь. Скоро доски кончились, и пришлось месить грязь до самого причала. Хорошо, что у Изольки нашёлся ручной фонарик, иначе бы Данир точно куда-нибудь провалился бы и ноги свернул.  
— Почему я? — он осмелился спросить это только когда увидел знакомые абрисы катера.  
— Тебя я хоть немного знаю, — Изолька подумала немного, и всё же добавила: — А с этими связываться не хочется. Не нравятся они мне чем-то.  
В ту же ночь, после душа на борту “Драуга”, Изолька поцеловала его.  
Поцелуй не-смерти не имел ничего общего с человеческими проявлениями страсти. Он был физически неприятен, хотя и не настолько мерзок, как впоследствии Даниру вспоминалось.  
Изолька усадила будущего ученика на койку в крохотной каюте, принесла аптечку и бутылку воды.   
Наконец-то Данир увидел, как выдвигаются над основным рядом зубов острые клыки. Изолька прокусила ему кожу у сгиба локтя, но, присосавшись к ранке, отпила лишь глоток. Это было странно и скорее дискомфортно, чем хоть сколь-нибудь возбуждающе интимно.   
— Сейчас самое сложное: тебе придётся кое-что проглотить. Гадость, я знаю, но это обязательно. Не справишься — придётся повторить, так что лучше постарайся всё сделать, как надо, с первого раза. Понял?  
Данир кивнул, и она, взяв его лицо ладонями, накрыла его губы своими. Он почувствовал вкус собственной крови на её языке, когда тот настойчиво нырнул ему в рот — и от неожиданности попытался вытолкнуть эту штуку. Они недолго боролись, пока Данир не успокоился. Её язык снова вторгся так глубоко, как только смог, и что-то маленькое, склизкое с его кончика прилипло к корню языка Данира. Изолька прервала поцелуй, но всё ещё удерживала его, не давая опустить голову. Данир судорожно сглотнул, затем ещё раз — и наконец-то был освобождён. Комочек легко проскочил в горло, но дальше застрял. Данир рефлекторно закашлялся.  
— Получилось? — Изолька протянула ему открытую воду.  
— Да, — он отпил разом полбутылки. — Что это такое?  
— Зачаток симбионта. Всё в порядке, скоро он разрастётся по всему телу. Не делай такое лицо, это не так жутко, как звучит. Лучше попробуй поспать.  
Первые дни Данир не чувствовал в себе каких-то особых изменений. Были моменты когда его одолевали сомнения: точно ли инициация прошла, как надо? Но Изолька успокоила его:  
— Превращение займёт немало времени. У нас тут не кино, мгновенно организм не перестраивается. Ты сейчас дампир, промежуточная стадия между человеком и вампиром, и до полного перерождения тебе лет десять-пятнадцать таким ходить. Зато и убивать для еды тебе пока что не нужно.  
А через неделю она принесла ему серый жилет.  
— Ты пока его прилюдно не носи, особенно если меня нет рядом. Будешь надевать только когда мы к твоим сектантам заглядывать будем, они тебя знают.   
— Зачем скрывать, кто я такой? — смутился Данир.   
— Чтоб с тебя, детёныш, как с человека спрашивали, а не как с упыря, — проворчала Изолька. — Ты всё равно от людей только запахом отличаешься, да и то не сильно. Запомни: осторожный хищник — живой хищник. Так что к чужакам в сером тоже лишний раз не подходи, и вообще старайся не выделяться.   
Так Данир узнал, что у мертвецов есть свои секреты:  
неприметное — значит тайна.

***

Данир пережил четвёртое полнолуние, когда ему вернули подарок.  
Лёгкие приступы жажды начались с первых недель после инициации. Но, как объяснила Изолька, то были первые звоночки, пока только фантомное желание, тень будущей насущной потребности. Только начавший менять организм дампира ещё не нуждался в переливаниях по-настоящему, это симбионт постепенно переучивал носителя на поиск не привычного рациона. И унять такую жажду оказалось проще простого: кровь любой зверушки, хоть полёвки, или немного сырого красного мяса.   
Но за диетой ученика Изолька следила строго:   
— Не вздумай устраивать частые перекусы, терпи, сколько можешь. Симбионт тупой, он получает, что хочет и шлёт тебе сигнал подкрепления, так что на мясо очень легко подсесть, как на сигареты. А потом без свежатины во рту думать связно не сможешь. Это очень мешает с людьми общаться, знаешь ли.  
Несмотря на то, что сама Изолька носила серое открыто, она постоянно говорила о навыке притворства человеком. Находясь постоянно бок о бок с ней, Данир стал подмечать, насколько она отличалась от людей на самом деле. Проявлялось это в мелочах, которые она тщательным образом скрывала от посторонних, но рассказывала теперь Даниру, делясь с ним хитростями и уловками. Блеск глаз и запах — особенно запах!; толщина ногтей и особый румянец; наконец, манера двигаться и звериная чуткость — всё это выдавало плохо спрятавшегося хищника.   
Изолька умело входила в образ хрупкой девушки, благо отыгрывать наивность не было нужды: в Сибири простодушие не приживалось. Данир удивился тому, что многие, даже зная о её природе, действительно считали её нежной и милой, с чувствительным сердцем, спрятанным под строгостью типичной дочери полка. Он и раньше видел её настоящую: охотницу-одиночку, существо вроде дикой кошки, что ходит вблизи человечьего жилья, но никогда не дастся на руки.   
Изолька подтвердила: вампиры не вылезли из пекла после гибели Сибири, а жили среди людей давно. Сама она появилась на свет за столетие до катастрофы.  
Во времена “до” вампиры прикидывались смертными, больше опасаясь не их, а себе подобных — и с тех пор мало что поменялось. Для Данира стало откровением, что не только люди истребляли людей за ресурсы, но и мертвецы враждовали с мертвецами. Вампиру оказалось легче открыться и протянуть руку помощи добыче, чем терпеть чужака в своих охотничьих угодьях.   
Так что Данир должен был прятаться: Изольке слабо верилось, что даже идеологи “серых”, предложившие перемирие и сотрудничество между кланами, легко откажутся от практики убивать чужих детёнышей при удобном случае.  
Дважды за четыре месяца с Даниром случались приступы иного рода: ни стого ни с сего накатывала паника, обострялись то зрение, то слух, то все чувства разом. Стены каюты давили, хотелось срочно бежать — но не ясно, куда и зачем.  
К счастью, Изолька не оставляла его одного, по крайней мере надолго.  
— Симбионт добрался до твоей нервной системы. Пока что он с ней срастается, и все эти фокусы — просто калибровка. Скоро пройдёт.  
Данир верил её спокойному голосу и терпел. Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, бросал кусок свинины или редкой в этих краях говядины на сковороду. Обжаривал чисто символически, только чтобы не переступить окончательно грань между разумным существом и одичалым животным.   
Затем мир прекращал глушить Данира цветами и запахами, и какое-то время можно было жить дальше.  
И вот пришла ночь, когда запасённое мясо не помогло.  
Четвёртое полнолуние отозвалось ломотой и странной слабостью по всему телу. Запах стейка не принёс облегчения, наоборот, показался прогорклым, и Данир едва не вышвырнул еду за борт, решив, что продукты попросту испортились.   
Изолька приучила его чуть что сразу обращаться к ней и сообщать о симптомах. Так он и поступил.  
— Тебе нужен донор. Надевай жилет, а я сейчас свяжусь с врачом. Держись, это с непривычки кажется, что невыносимо. Дальше будет проще.   
Изолька сразу развернула “Драуга” на новый курс — по счастью, а может, по её трезвому рассчёту, никакими срочными обязательствами они на тот момент связаны не были, — но всё же путь занял немало времени.  
Данир ушёл в каюту, попытался уснуть. “Драуг” мчался на подводных крыльях, как по гладкой дороге, но Даниру с чего-то померещилась качка. Шум за бортом угнетал своей монотонностью.   
Это вышло спонтанно: Данир не мог потом объяснить, как к нему пришла мысль укусить собственные пальцы. Кажется, он хотел болью отогнать очередные наваждения. Солоноватый привкус кожи показался невероятно желанным. Данир задумчиво облизал пальцы ещё раз: всё же чего-то не доставало.  
Тогда он укусил сильнее.  
— Идиот, — припечатала Изолька, рывком выдернув окровавленную кисть у него изо рта. Данир плохо понимал, что происходит, его качало между берегами боли в пожёванных мышцах и краткими вспышками облегчения от каждого высосанного глотка. — Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я тебе голову отпилю, чтоб не мучался. Подъём, приплыли.   
Однако пришвартовались они не у больницы. Сквозь последние клочья утреннего тумана проступали хорошо знакомые Даниру вышки старообрядческого посёлка. Причал пустовал, “Мечты” на месте не было — видимо, рыбаки взяли или опять отправили куда со срочным грузом. Вдалеке одинокая фигура шла в их сторону.   
— А сюда зачем? — честно говоря, Даниру было плевать, зачем они здесь оказались. Мысли всё ещё путались, и спросил он больше для того, чтобы проверить: получится ли отлепить язык от нёба и изобразить членораздельную речь.   
— Пришлось сделать крюк, при больнице свободных доноров не нашлось. А с вашими у меня давний уговор.   
— Они не “мои”, — безучастно возразил Данир. — В смысле, я не с ними.  
— Что, совсем худо? Придётся ещё потерпеть, пока до лаборатории доберёмся. Сейчас тебе нужно всего ничего, так что не будем рисковать с кормёжкой в полевых условиях, человека зазря опасности подвергать.   
Солнце едва пробивалось сквозь облака, в его рассеянном свете мир поблёк и выцвел. И тем ярче выделялось единственное в этой картине яркое пятно: кумачовый галстук на шее приближающегося юноши.  
— Стёпка, — прошептал Данир и будто очнулся из забытья.  
Стёпка выглядел как тень самого себя. На Данира он не смотрел вовсе, а поднявшись на борт “Драуга”, встал перед Изолькой и пробормотал заученно:  
— Я пришёл добровольно. Бери мою жизнь, но не трожь людей наших и скота нашего…  
— Стой! Стёпка, ты сдурел?! Не нужно этого, слышишь? Там одно переливание, денёк отдохнёшь и всё!  
— Тебя выгнали, — уточнила Изолька. — И не пустят обратно.  
Стёпка кивнул.  
— Я всех подвёл. И друга ударил.   
— Глупости, — выдохнул Данир, у которого от волнения и голодной усталости закружилась голова. — Я прекрасно понял, зачем ты это сделал…  
— Ничего ты не понял, — в отчаяньи Стёпка перешёл на сиплый шёпот. — Я всё провалил. Не оправдал доверия. И на глазах у всех предал товарища, с кулаками полез выбивать себе право людей жрать.  
Данир отвернулся, сжал в кулак сгрызенные пальцы.  
— Ты совсем не этого хотел, я же знаю.  
— Ты знаешь. А они решили, что я это всё для себя.   
Изолька сама подняла сходни.  
— Всё с вами ясно. Я принимаю жертву. Дань, иди перебинтуйся, а то подхватишь ещё что-нибудь.  
— Что… Нет! Ты же сама говорила, что незачем жизнь зря губить!  
— Во-первых, это не зря: мне тоже не помешает. Во-вторых, его обработали, не видишь, что ли? Не в первый раз они таких присылают. А в-третьих, тебе нужен хороший наглядный урок, — она посмотрела прямо в глаза ученику, прежде чем встать к штурвалу.   
Возясь с бинтами, Данир обдумал все аргументы. И попытался ещё раз.  
— Стёпа, этот галстук вовсе не для смертников. Ты забыл, что я рассказывал? Он совсем другое значит. Я тебе его подарил, чтобы ты и дальше смело шёл вперёд, а ты что?  
Стёпка развязал узел на шее.  
— Значит, ты ошибся. Никуда я не дойду. Носи сам.  
Пока “Драуг” плыл, Данир ещё надеялся, что Изолька пошутила: к обеду они доберутся до больницы, а там Стёпку можно будет оставить на пару дней, и что-нибудь для него придумать.   
Но Изолька не шутила.   
Вскоре “Драуг” стал у безымянного островка посреди реки. Данир поднялся на палубу, как раз когда она усадила Стёпку и достала скальпель.   
— Другого донора нам сейчас не найти, Дань. Предлагаешь кого-нибудь в поле похитить?  
И он сдался.  
Пили вдвоём: Данир из аккуратно рассечённой ладони на правой руке — крови много, но такой порез не слишком опасен, если вовремя перебинтовать, — Изолька прокусила запястье на левой. Пили недолго: через несколько глотков Изолька прервалась сама и остановила Данира.  
— Самодисциплина, помнишь? Никогда не бери сразу много, делай паузы.  
Пили, растягивая процесс. Данир прикладывался ещё дважды, но, едва почувствовав долгожданное облегчение, к скальпелю больше не прикасался; Изолька довершила дело одна.   
Стёпка плавал с ними неделю. После второго или третьего сеанса с Изолькой спасать его было уже бесполезно: убивало не обескровливание, а яд с вампирских клыков. Изолька тянула специально: чем дольше пьёшь одну жертву, тем дольше не потребуется следующая.   
Данир ухаживал за другом, готовил еду и переставлял капельницы, а когда Стёпка совсем ослаб — сидел рядом. Поначалу они много разговаривали, вспоминали всякую ерунду. Через пару дней Стёпка уже путался и к концу фразы забывал, о чём было её начало.   
В последние стуки он ни на что не реагировал, только смотрел сквозь Данира и улыбался чему-то.  
Стёпка умер тихо, от остановки сердца. Данир сложил галстук в карман покойнику перед тем, как Изолька запихнула тело в жестяную бочку — другой печи для кремации у них не было.  
Глядя на огонь, Данир решил, что будет носить серый жилет постоянно. Потому что   
смерть — это он сам.


End file.
